Why Do These Things Happen To The BEST People For?
by Ausllyfan17
Summary: After Ally sings her song-well let's just say this, there is going to be drama, romance, and music! Rated M for Language and sex.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own neither Austin & Ally nor the song Here's To Us that is by HaleStorm. I just write the fan fictions and give credit to the people who wrote the original songs**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O. V.<p>

"Holy Crap! I cannot believe I just did that," I told my partner and now boyfriend Austin Moon. "I know sweet heart, it was mind blowing! However, Dallas may know it was about him," he said with a sad look on his face. I shook my head, "I highly doubt it. Dallas is not that smart to figure it out. And neither is his girlfriend come to think of it." This made him laugh, "True. Oh, I kinda forget to tell you that I know his girlfriend's name." I stared at him with wide concerned eyes, "Whaaa? How do you?" That's when I answered my own question, "You did NOT eavesdrop on Dallas, did you?" Austin looked at me innocently, "Welllllll." "AUSTIN," I yelled at him. "Sorry Als," he said to me. I shook my head, "Austin what am I going to do with you?" He simply shrugged and continued with what he was trying to tell me, "Anyways, her name is *Dakota and she is dumb as a doornail!" I laughed and thought in my mind, Dakota and Dallas hmm… This is going to be awesome for me! "Ally? Hello?" Austin was snapping his fingers in front of me. "Huh? Oh sorry Austin. A song just came to me," I told him rather quickly. "Uh oh, what kind of song did you think of," he asked me curiously and suspiciously. "It's called Here's To Us. And I was thinking that maybe we could perform it as a duet in front of everyone since love is the most powerful weapon there is," I said. Austin looked at me and asked, "Is this another revenge thing?" I smacked him over his head, "Oh god no! This is to tell everyone that we are in love and nothing will get in our way at all." He smiled and hugged me. I of course hugged back but pulled back and looked into his eyes, he leaned down and kissed me softly. "Got that right, NOTHING will ever get in our way. And if anything tries to get in our way, well it won't," he told me with a wink. Wow I really love my life and my boyfriend; he always stands up and says what he is thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>*Dakota and Dallas! See what I did there? Austin and Ally? Dakota and Dallas.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I do NOT own Austin & Ally. nor Here's To Us**

* * *

><p>Austin's P.O.V.<p>

"We might wanna get started with the song," Ally told me after I said how nothing will get in our way. "Yeah, I guess so," I said with a sad look on my face. "Austin what's wrong? I don't think I've seen you this sad ever since you found out about my crush on Dallas," she said. I didn't want to go back t that day, *when me and Dez were trying to find her book and when we did, I—I mean Dez, read that Ally has a crush on me but later found out it was really on Dallas, whose name was in Texas, like me! I shook my head and gave her a reassuring smile, "It's nothing Al. I'm just thinking about something right now." She smiled back at me and said, "I have part of the song already in my head but I can't figure out the rest. Do you think you can help me out?" I nodded and told her, "I can try to help."

Ally's P.O.V.

There was something up with Austin but I couldn't put my finger on it. However, I didn't want to fight about something as stupid as that, so I told him about the song and he wanted me to play what I had so I went to the piano bench and started playing,

"We could just go home right now

Or maybe we could stick around

For just one more drink.

Oh yeah.

Get another bottle out

Let's shoot the breeze, sit back down.

For just one more drink.

Oh yeah.

Here's to us.

Here's to love.

All the times that we've messed up.

Here's to you.

Fill the glass

Cuz the last few days have gone too fast.

So let's give 'em hell.

Wish everyone will,

Here's to us.

Here's to us."

When I was done he was just staring at me. "AUSTIN," I yelled at him. "Whaaa," he asked with a confused look on his face. I rolled my eyes and asked him, "Can you think of anything else for the song?" He smiled that smile that made my heart jump and said, "Sure did!" I looked at him curiously, "Seriously?" "Yeah, I came up with the next verse and maybe the rest of the song as well," he said with a wink. "Okay if you really think you finished it, let me hear it," I told him with a smirk on my face.

Austin's P.O.V. (sorry I keep changing around)

Why did I have to say I finished the song? Oh right I did, wow blonde moment right there. Just as soon as I went to the piano, Nelson came in saying, "I'm ready for my tuba lessons!" Ally had to go over and tell him that it was not his tuba lesson today. All I heard was, "Awe Nartz! Not again, do you know how long it took me to carry this thing up the bus stairs?" I chuckled to myself, _"Good Old Nelson trying to get into trouble. Oh well, it's time to get back to the song." _"Soooooo? Where is the wonderful song at," she asked me. I tapped on my head and said, "It's in my mind, don't worry." I went to the piano bench and started playing,

"Stuck it out this far together

Put our dreams through the shredder.

Let's toast, 'cause things got better.

And everything could change like that.

And all these years go by so fast, but

Nothing lasts, forever.

Here's to us.

Here's to love.

All the times that we've messed up.

Here's to you.

Fill the glass

Cuz the last few nights have gone too fast.

If they give ya hell,

Tell 'em forget themselves,

Here's to us.

Here's to us.

Here's to all that we kissed,

And to all that we missed.

To the biggest mistakes that we just wouldn't trade.

To us breaking up

Without us breaking down.

To whatever's coming our way!

Here's to us  
>Here's to love!<p>

All the times that we've messed up.

Here's to you.

Fill the glass

Cuz the last few days have gone too fast.

So let's give 'em hell,

Hope everyone will.

Here's to us.

Here's to love.

All the times that we've messed up.

Here's to you.

Fill the glass

Cuz the last few nights have gone too fast.

If they give ya hell,

Tell 'em forget themselves,

(Forget themselves!)

Here's to us.

(Here's to us.)

Here's to us.

(Here's to us.)

Here's to us.

Here's to love.

Here's to us.

(Wish everybody well)

Here's to us.

Here's to love.

Here's to us.

Here's to us."

I finished singing and Ally just looked at me with wide eyes and tears in them as well.

* * *

><p><strong>*That part is from the episode Secrets &amp; Songbooks.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's P.O.V.

I didn't notice that I was crying until Austin asked me what was wrong. I simply shook my head and told him, "It;s tears of joy Austin. I loved the song that you made/finished. It is amazing and beautiful!" He smiled at me, "Aww thanks Alls. That means a lot to me. But the rest of the song isn't as good as yours." I hugged him and told him sternly, "Austin. Listen to me. You just wrote an amazing song! If anyone and I mean _ANYONE _tells you that you can't write songs; THEY. ARE. WRONG!" He kissed the top of my head and said, "Thanks hun. I'm going to go stretch my legs and get some fresh air, I need it." I nodded my head but when he opened the door and stepped out, I heard a loud thud. When I went out to see what it was, I saw Austin on the floor unconscious and started *yelling like a mad man."

Dez's P.O.V. (yay!)

As soon as I went into the Sonic Boom, I heard a demented scream (**Authors Note: It's Dez what can we say?) **scream coming from upstairs, so I went up there and saw Austin not moving and Ally crying and shaking. I went over to Ally and asked her, "What the hell happened?" She shrugged, "I dunno. I was in the practice room and he said that he wanted to stretch and get some fresh air. Next thing I know I found him on the floor not responding to any of my actions!" She started to shake and cry again so I sat next to her and put my arm around her, "Ally, I'm sure everything is going to be okay." She didn't say a word, instead she just buried her head in my jacket and just cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, cliffhanger! What's gonna happen to Austin? And no I ain't gonna kill him. That would too depressing.<strong>

***That is a quote of mine.**


	4. Chapter 4

***I do not own Stay, that is by Miley Cyrus**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V.<p>

I know it was pathetic and strange for me to cry on Dez but he was there and I needed to cry. "I-I don't know who would do this to Austin," I said while stuttering a little bit. Dez shook his head and said, "I dunno Alls. It might of been some freak accident." When he said that he knew I was pissed. "IF THIS WAS A FRICKING ACCIDENT DON'T YOU THINK THE PERSON WOULD COME BACK AND HELP? OR BETTER YET SAY OH I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT," I yelled. He looked at me with a sad look, "I'm sorry Ally, I shouldn't of said that. But whoever did this to him is going to pay big time." I agreed with him, "I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, it's just I'm getting frustrated with all this shit." All of a sudden, Austin started stirring making me and Dez get up quick.

Austin's P.O.V. (bet you guys were waiting for that eh?)

_What the *fluck happened to me, _I thought in my mind. All I remember is me telling Ally that I was getting some fresh air and the next thing I know is I'm laying here with Ally hovering over me like I died. "Dez! He's awake," I heard her say. "Hey buddy how you feeling," Dez asked me. I tried getting up but fell back down, "Whoa. What the hell is wrong with me?" Ally's face fell into a frown, "Austin, you were attacked. Someone went behind you and whacked you right in the head." I shook my head in disbelief, "No. Why would someone do that to me!" Ally started to shake and Dez went to her and put his arm around her. "Austin Listen to me if you weren't whacked over the head with something do you really think I would I be crying right now," Ally asked. I thought about that for a moment, "Weellll." Ally shook Dez's arm off and yelled at me, "AUSTIN I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RIGHT NOW! I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU EVER SINCE YOU WERE WHACKED OVER THE *FUCKING HEAD!" She just stormed off after that and I looked at Dez and said, "Early PMS." He simply shrugged while leaving he said, "Dunno dude but she's pissed." Shit I did it now.

Ally's P.O.V.

Ugh I can NOT believe the way Austin treated me! While I was walking I saw that the stage was still up so I went over there and started to sing,

"Well, It's Good To Hear Your Voice  
>I Hope You're Doing Fine<br>And If You Ever Wonder  
>I'm Lonely Here Tonight<p>

I'm Lost Here In This Moment  
>And Time Keeps Slipping By<br>And If I Could Have Just One Wish  
>I'd Have You By My Side<p>

Oooh  
>I Miss You<br>Oooh  
>I Need You<p>

And I Love You More  
>Than I Did Before<br>And It's A Day I Don't See Your Face  
>Nothing's Changed<br>No One Could Take Your Place  
>It Gets Harder Every Day<br>Said You Love Me More  
>Than You Did Before<br>And I'm Sorry It Is This Way  
>But I'm Coming Home<br>I'll Be Coming Home  
>And If You Ask Me I'll Stay<br>I Will Stay

While I Try To Live Without You  
>Tears Fall From My Eyes<br>I'm Alone And I Feel Empty  
>God I'm Torn Apart Inside<p>

I Look Up At The Stars  
>Hoping You're Doing The Same<br>And Somehow I Feel Closer  
>And I Can Hear You Say<p>

Oooh  
>I Miss You<br>Oooh  
>I Need You<p>

And I Love You More  
>Than I Did Before<br>And It's A Day I Don't See Your Face  
>Nothing's Changed<br>No One Could Take Your Place  
>It Gets Harder Every Day<br>Said You Love Me More  
>Than You Did Before<br>And I'm Sorry It Is This Way  
>But I'm Coming Home<br>I'll Be Coming Home  
>And If You Ask Me I'll Stay<br>I Will Stay

I Will Stay  
>Always Stay<br>I Never Wanna Lose You  
>And If I Had To I Would Choose You<br>So Stay  
>Please Always Stay<br>You're The One That I Hold On To  
>'Cause My Heart Would Stop Without You<p>

And I Love You More  
>Than I Did Before<br>And It's A Day I Don't See Your Face  
>Nothing's Changed<br>No One Could Take Your Place  
>It Gets Harder Every Day<br>Said You Love Me More  
>Than You Did Before<br>And I'm Sorry It Is This Way  
>But I'm Coming Home<br>I'll Be Coming Home  
>And If You Ask Me I'll Stay<br>I Will Stay."

I started crying at the end but wiped away the tears and when I saw Dez I asked him to talk to Austin for me again.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sorry for my language I got pissed off at Austin while writing this.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys like this chapter, true feelings come out. :) **

* * *

><p>Dez's P.O.V.<p>

Wow, I never thought that I'd see Ally so sad before and when she told me to talk to Austin I told her that I would. When I went back into the practice room I saw Austin banging his head softly on the piano keys saying, "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! Why did I have to be so rude and mean to Ally for!" I went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Buddy don't beat yourself up for this. You didn't know what was going on." He picked his head off the keys and turned to face me, "But I have to beat myself up. I was ignorant to Ally, and I shouldn't have been." I merely shook my head and told him, "Austin, I know you said some mean words to Ally but dude she LOVES you and nothing will change that." I knew Austin was going to counter it but before he did I saw some guy climb through the window with a metal bad coming towards Austin. I pushed him out of the way and I got whacked in the back, before I knew it I saw the metal bat come down again and everything went black.

Austin's P.O.V.

"Get the fluck away from him," I yelled when I saw Dez get beat up by some dude who I recognized as Dallas. "Dallas, don't make me repeat myself," I said but realized that was a stupid idea to do. "Oh, you stupid ass boy! I should have killed you but you're lucky Ally stepped in and saved your ass before I could do anymore damage to your thick head," Dallas said. I shook my head feeling more control in my voice, "No. I don't care that MY girlfriend saved me! And I actually treat her with respect unlike you! You flucking cheated on her with Dakota!" He looked at me with wide eyes. "Yeah that's right Dallas! I also know that your slutty girlfriend practically goes out with every single guy," I say with anger in my voice. Dallas finally spoke up, "You don't know shit about her!" I laughed, "Oh but I do. I've known Dakota for a while. Hell we've dated for a couple days but I found out she was cheating on me with some other guy." Dallas shook his head, "Yeah sure whatever. But I'm gonna say this once and only once! WATCH YOUR FRICKING BACK! You better sleep with your eyes open." I laughed again, "Dallas get the fluck out of the store. If you don't your sorry ass will be thrown out that window." This actually made him scared and he ran out the window (not literally). As soon as he was gone I went back over to Dez who looked horrible; he had blood everywhere and was unconscious, so I called Ally (I know I should have called 9-1-1 first but oh well) to get over here.

Ally's P.O.V.

I was almost home when I heard my phone vibrate.

"**Hello?"**

"_Ally?"_

"**Ugh, what do you want Austin? You want to yell at me again?"**

"_No, and I'm sorry I did that. I shouldn't have said that."_

"**Apology accepted. But what's wrong?'**

"_Its Dez."_

I was silent on the other end

"_Ally?"_

I spoke quietly, "**Austin, Dallas is here at my house and I don't know why."**

"_What the hell? Ally get out there NOW!"_

"**Oh I'm running."**

"_Good."_

"**Now tell me what happened with Dez."**

"_Dallas came and was going to attack me this time though with a metal bat. But Dez well being Dez, pushed me out of the way and got smacked in the back and then the head."_

"**What the fluck?"**

"_Yeah I know."_

"**Austin, I'm here where are you?"**

"_In the practice room. And Ally?"_

"**Yes?"**

"_I love you."_

"**I love you too."**

I hung up and ran upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>*Awe an Auslly moment!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**Sorry this is going to be short, I am getting over my writers block still.**

* * *

><p>Dallas's P.O.V.<p>

"Mwhahahaha. I finally seriously hurt one of Austin & Ally's friends," I told Dakota. She snorted, "Hmpf, but you didn't kill Austin." I stared at her, "What do you mean kill him? I thought you wanted me to just hurt him." She nodded, "True but as long as you physically hurt their friend I'm good with it."

Ally's P.O.V.

"Did you call the police." I asked Austin. He looked at me, "Umm. No not yet." I smacked him, and pulled out my phone and dialed 9-1-1. As soon as I hung up the police were at the door and asked some questions. "Now ma'am do you know what happened," one of the cops asked me. I shrugged, "I dunno. My boyfriend." I pointed to Austin, "Knows more than I do." So they went over to Austin and asked him the same thing, "What happened?" He told them and then they asked, "Who was it again?" "Dallas, my girlfriend's ex boyfriend," he said. The police nodded and thanked us for the time and they will find him ASAP.

Dallas's P.O.V.

When me and Dakota were talking she brought something to my attention, "Dallas what will happen if the police catch you?" I was quiet and said, "I didn't think about that." As soon as I said that there was a pounding and a voice, "OPEN UP WE HAVE A WARRANT FOR YOUR ARREST DALLAS!" I looked for Dakota but she already bailed; lovely. So I went to the door, opened it up and I was arrested instantly. This was so not my flipping day!

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO HOO DALLAS GOT ARRESTED! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoo hoo my Writers Block is going!**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V.<p>

As soon as Austin and I went into the hospital; I became aware of my surroundings. "Austin, can we just find Dez's room fast? I am getting really nauseated with all these nurses," I said clinging to his arm for dare life. He patted my arm reassuring, "It's okay Alls. I am here and nothing will happen to you at all." Then he asked the nurse at the main desk for Dez Worthy's room and she looked it up and told us, "Your friend's room is room 204, Mr?" "Moon," he said. The nurse let out a tiny squeal but recovered rather quickly, "Anyways his room is going to be on the right hand side Mr. Moon." I finally opened my mouth before she started freaking out again, "Thank you."

Austin's P.O.V.

Well that was really weird. I wonder why that nurse was like that for, oh well. When Ally and I went into Dez's room Ally ran right into the bathroom; I mean I don't blame her Dez looked horrible; his hair was a mess, blood was in his hair, bloody pants, and an arm all disfigured. The good thing was that Dez was alive and starting to wake up slowly. As soon as Dez woke up Ally came out of the bathroom and he looked at us in confusion. "Ally, I don't know if you want to be here when he starts talking," I said. "No. I want to be here, he is my friend as well. And well we are the only family he has," she said angrily I shook my head, "Okay I guess so, but if he doesn't remember you or says something don't get mad." I really wasn't going to argue with her at all.

Dez's P.O.V. (yippee)

I saw Austin and some girl come into my room, I didn't know who the girl was but she looked familiar. Oh well, all I care about is that I have people who love and care about me; even if I don't really remember them that well. "Dez? How are you feeling," the girl asked me politely. "I hurt but I'm good," I said with a look of who the hell are you? I really needed to know who she was so I asked, "Um I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" The girl looked alarmed and told Austin, "He doesn't remember me." Austin patted her arm and then told me, "Dez don't you remember? It's Ally my songwriter and girlfriend." His girlfriend? Huh, I thought it was some other chick. "Ally? Naw I don't think so. Wasn't it Melissa or something like that," I said. The girl Ally let go of Austin's arm and looked at him with eyes of fury, "Who the hell is Melissa?" Austin looked at me and shook his head, "Ally I told you about her and Dez doesn't remember anything. Remember?" She nodded and put her head on his shoulder. "Um why am I here for," I asked them. Austin & Ally (his girlfriend I guess) looked at each other and Ally told Austin, "Just tell him." He nodded and sat on the left side of my bed and sighed, "Buddy look. When we were in Sonic Boom; that's a music place in the mall; Dallas, Ally's ex came with a metal bat and was going to attack me again-" I looked at him, "AGAIN?" He sighed, "Yes again. But this time you pushed me out of the way and now you are in the hospital instead of me." I was still confused, "But how?" That's when Ally came over and put her hand on mine, "Dez. Listen, when you pushed Austin out of the way, Dallas hit you in the back. Apparently he had a knife as well and stabbed you in the arm and leg. He also dislocated your shoulder then broke your arm." Oh that's why my body is aching all over. "But why what I don't understand is why Dallas or whatever his name is would try to hurt Austin for," I said. Ally shook her head, "We dunno Dez, but what we do know is that the police are finding him and going to arrest him for attempted murder with a dangerous weapon." "Good they better find that son of a-"I was cut off by my doctor telling Austin and Ally to go outside. Grr stupid doctors but that isn't what scared me the doctor told me, "Dez we have a cop here he needs to talk to you." Uh oh, what I do? "Dez Worthy," the cop asked. "Yes that would be me," I said. The cop nodded to the doctor and he left (YAY!). "How can I help you sir," I asked. The cop looked at me and said, "We found Dallas and we arrested him for murder but we are going to need a statement saying why he should go to prison." I nodded, "Sure thing I would be glad to give a statement!" When he pulled out his notepad, I said, "That little prick-""Language please son," the cop said. "Sorry. Dallas should go because he tried killing my friend Austin first but now he tried killing me. If he doesn't go away, he will harm us again," I said with anger in my voice. "Alright thank you Dez," just as soon as he finished writing my statement we heard a scream and a thud. Causing me to jump and the cop to go to the hall and see what happened. Whoa what a messed up day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter wants to make you throw up. I will try to update tonight. Until then peace! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**XXBaByDoLlLoVeSyOuXX don't worry here is the updated version! AdgeJona maybe. Lol, I dunno yet. With the hospital thing and all the stress they've been under they might. **

**If you guys have any suggestions please Message me ideas! thanks**

* * *

><p>Austin's P.O.V.<p>

"Ally? Wake up hun," I yelled stupidly after she saw Dallas and fainted. The cops came over and asked me, "What happened?" I looked at them and said, "She fainted 'cause she saw Dallas. I thought you guys can't have CRIMINALS out of the car!" The one cop who I guess is the chief went over to the guy who was suppose to be watching Dallas, "You weren't suppose to take your eyes off of him!" The officer nodded, "I'm sorry sir." "You better be now get him back in the car before anyone else faints," the chief yelled. As soon as Dallas and the cops were gone, Ally was finally waking up. "W-What happened to me? All I remember is going out of Dez's room," she said. I helped her up and put an arm around her, "Ally you saw Dallas and sort of fainted." She stared at me, "Really? I did, wow."

Ally's P.O.V.

So apparently I fainted. Me, Ally Dawson fainting, puh-lease. Now I just want to go back to Sonic Boom and chill out after this long exhausting day. I told Austin, "Austin can we just go back to Sonic Boom? I really need to rest and take some Tylenol." He nodded, "Yeah but let's first say bye to Dez. That way he doesn't think we just left him here all alone without anyone telling him goodbye or anything." I agreed with him, so we went into Dez's room to tell him we are leaving. "Hey buddy, we are going to go and get some sleep," Austin said. I went over to Dez and told him, "Goodbye Dez, feel better." He thanked us both and when we got to the car I completely lost it and started to cry. "Alls? What's wrong hun," Austin asked me with a curious look on his face. I wiped my eyes, "Austin I'm just scared for Dez's life, and his memory! What if he doesn't remember his own girlfriend?" Oh shit! Trish! "Austin! We got to tell Trish! I totally forgot," I said suddenly. He hit his head, "Oh crap, I forgot too. But when we get to Sonic Boom we call her and tell her." I agreed, "Yeah. I don't want her to freak out more than what she is going to do." We drove to the Mall and went over to Sonic Boom immediately spotting Trish I feel small. "How should we let her know," I asked Austin. He shrugged, "I dunno Al. I dunno."

Trish's P.O.V.

I saw Austin & Ally come into the Sonic Boom with bags under their eyes so I decided to ask, "What the hell happened to you two?" Ally looked at Austin who looked at me. Uh-oh what I do now? Ally spoke quietly, "Umm Trish, I dunno how to say this but…." "Dez is in the hospital with severe injuries and a concussion. He-"I cut Austin off, "What do you mean he's in the hospital!" "If you let me finish," Austin said. "Sorry," I apologized. "Anyways, he can't remember some things he can't even remember Ally. But he is in the hospital because Dallas tried to attack me again. And instead Dez pushed me out of the way and got hit multiple times." I looked at him with wide eyes, "What do you mean!" Ally stepped in and told me, "Trish I know it's hard to take in, but you need to try to calm down." "Calm down? How can I calm down? My boyfriend is in the hospital with broken bones and-and" I couldn't finish I started to cry and Austin put his arm around me, "I know Trish. I am sorry." I shrugged off his arm and went out of the store. I heard Ally yell, "Where are you going!" I yelled back, "Hospital."

Austin's P.O.V.

"Well that went well," I said sarcastically. Ally nodded, "Oh yeah really well." I saw her yawn and she knew I saw, "I'm sorry Austin I'm so tired but so angry at the same time." I agreed, "Yeah I know everything that happened today got me beat." All of a sudden she shrieked, "HOLY PICKLES!" "What Ally," I asked suspiciously. "I just came up with another song," she told me with a smile. I stared dumbfounded at her, "Really? With all the pressure and stress how in the world did you come up with a song?" She shrugged, "I dunno. But it's called *Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)." I got interested here, "Am I allowed to hear it?" She smacked me, "Yes! Why wouldn't you be?" I rubbed my shoulder, "I dunno." She laughed then went to the practice room, sat on the piano bench, and started to play:

"You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in color  
>And do the things I want<p>

You think you got the best of me  
>Think you've had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back  
>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
>They told you I was moving on, over you<p>

You didn't think that I'd come back  
>I'd come back swinging<br>You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
>Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted<br>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
>You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning<br>In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

_[2x]_  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, strongergod<br>Just me, myself and I  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone."<p>

When she was done singing I was just staring then said, "Oh my god that was awesome!" She blushed, "Thanks Austin."

* * *

><p><strong>*Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) is by Kelly Clarkson not me.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AdgeJona here's the part you've been waiting for!**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V.<p>

After I sang the new song Austin simply stared at me with wide eyes and said the song was brilliant! Hah, I knew Austin WAY better than that so I asked him, "Austin? You feel okay?" He hesitated then nodded head, "Everything's cool Alls. It's not like I was daydreaming about us or anything." I lifted an eyebrow, "Wha?" He didn't realize what he said until he thought about it and then he turned bright red. "Um….. Well," I didn't let him finish cause I kissed him forcefully. He returned the kiss with equal force but he pulled back and said, "We should go upstairs instead." I turned red, "Yeah. I don't want people seeing this." We went up to the practice room and Austin pulled me onto the bed (yes there is a bed I don't know why but there is one) and he started to kiss my neck passionately. "Austin, are you sure you want to do this," I asked him. He nodded and asked me, "Do you want to?" I nodded, "Yes, if it with my one love. Yes."

Austin's P.O.V.

"_Do you want to," I asked her. She nodded and told me, "If it is with my one love then yes." _

I started to kiss her neck again and she moaned a little bit. She reached for my shirt and I helped her take it off and then I took her shirt off and kissed her lips hungrily and she grazed my lip with her tongue and we had a make out session while our clothes somehow got ripped off. I continued to kiss her and flipped her over so she was over me. "Austin, this is amazing," she said to me. "I know," I said while kissing her chest. She picked my head up off her chest and brought my mouth to her own and we started where we left off and we made love for at least 3 hours give or take some. When I woke up I looked at the clock on the wall in the practice room and saw it was 10:30, shit! "Ally! Wake up, its 10:30," I shook her. She stared at me and said, "Really? Its 10:30 already? No way." Then she looked at the clock, "Shit! The mall is going to be opening soon!"

Ally's P.O.V.

Holy Shit! I can't believe it was 10:30, as soon as I saw the clock I jumped up collected my clothes and got changed rather quickly. "Austin you might want to get dressed before my dad gets here," I told him. He registered these words and got his clothes and got dressed too. "Damn, how long have we been asleep," he asked me. I shrugged, "I dunno, maybe 5 hours." "Wow. I can't believe we only got 5 hours of sleep," he said with a yawn. I laughed, "I know. Last night was amazing Austin." He smiled, "I know hun, but we cannot tell anyone that we just had sex." I slapped him, "I know that! If anyone knew that… We would be in so much trouble!" He nodded in agreement, "Yeah I don't need that." We went down stairs to clean up the store and right when we were cleaning my dad came in. "Hey guys how long have you been in here for," he asked. I stared at Austin and then said, "We were trying to write a new song and it ended up being an all nighter." My dad looked at us and asked, "Can I hear it?" I hesitated then nodded my head, "Sure dad, it's called, *Sparks Fly."

*Ally's Part is bold and Austin's is italic, both is bold and italic.

"**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You're the kind of reckless  
>That should send me runnin'<br>But I kinda know that I won't get far  
>And you stood there in front of me<br>Just close enough to touch  
>Close enough to hope you couldn't see<br>What I was thinking of  
><strong>  
><strong>Drop everything now<br>Meet me in the pouring rain  
>Kiss me on the sidewalk<br>Take away the pain  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<br>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.**

_My mind forgets to remind me  
>You're a bad idea<br>You touch me once and it's really something,  
>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<br>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
>But with you I know it's no good<br>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...  
><em>  
><em>Drop everything now<br>Meet me in the pouring rain  
>Kiss me on the sidewalk<br>Take away the pain  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<br>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

**I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<br>Lead me up the staircase  
>Won't you whisper soft and slow?<br>I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.**

**Drop everything now,**  
><strong>Meet me in the pouring rain,<strong>  
><strong>Kiss me on the sidewalk,<strong>  
><strong>Take away the pain<strong>

**_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._**  
><strong><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<em>**  
><strong><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>**  
><strong><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>**

**_The sparks fly..._**  
><strong><em>Oh, baby, smile...<em>**  
><strong><em>The sparks fly... "<em>**

As soon as we were done my dad applauded, "Very good you two, I guess that all nighter helped a lot." We nodded and smiled at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>*I do not own Sparks Fly that is Taylor Swift.<strong>


	10. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Sorry guys I have my Writers Block again. If you can THINK of anything please tell me!


	11. Author's Note 2

Hey Guys sorry about the delay my writers block was back, but sadly chapter 9 was the last chapter. i have part 3 all ready. but wont be able to update. :( I have my junior research paper


End file.
